calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
London, O2 Arena, 17 aug 2007
Cet article relate mon expérience personnelle pour assister au concert de Prince à Londres le 17 août 2007, dans le cadre de la tournée The Earth Tour. Les préparatifs Nous voici donc partis à Londres pour assister à deux concerts de sa seigneurie. Dans un premier temps, il fut nécessaire de trouver des places, vendues principalement sur internet via Ticketmaster ou Seetickets. A ce sujet l'organisateur des concerts, le groupe AEG Live, a pris un malin plaisir à déstabiliser les fans. Tout d'abord ont été mises en vente en premier lieu les sièges les plus mal placés (localisés dans le upper tier, tout en haut de la salle), avant de proposer des packages VIP (à 235£, avec une croisière bidon sur la Tamise et un malheureux verre de vin), puis encore ensuite des places en parterre à £31,21 (sympa pour ceux qui avaient craqué pour une place VIP) et enfin des "stage suite" à £250, seul type de place permettant un accès pour monter sur scène si Prince t'invite à venir danser. Au milieu de tout ce capharnaum, nous avons préféré jouer la sécurité afin d'organiser décemment notre séjour à Londres. Pour être certain d'être bien placés nous sommes passés par une agence de voyage, Keith Prowse, qui proposait des packages avec une place dans les 5 premiers rangs des gradins et une nuit dans un hôtel quatre étoiles. Le tout était proposé à 175 €, soit moins cher qu'un VIP en parterre mais avec a priori une excellente vue de la scène, sans compter qu'on avait plus à se soucier de l'hébergement. Pour le second soir, nous avons simplement confirmé une nuit supplémentaire dans le même hôtel, et finalement trouvé d'excellentes places au tarif de £31,21. Il fallut ensuite réserver les billets de train, et sur ce type de déplacement l'Eurostar s'impose. En réservant suffisamment à l'avance, nous avons pu trouver des billets au tarif de 77 € A/R à certaines heures. Notre arrivée à Londres Ayant retrouvé mes compagnons de voyage à la Gare du Nord, nous embarquons dans l'Eurostar et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire (ou presque) nous voici à Londres. Après l'inévitable arrêt au distributeur de billets pour récupérer des Livres sterling, nous avons choisi pour nos déplacements sur place de prendre une Travelcard off-peak pour 3 jours, ce qui nous donne un accès illimité aux métros, bus et trains type RER jusqu'au dimanche, date de notre retour. C'est en "double decker" (les fameux bus londoniens à deux étages) que nous nous dirigeons vers notre hôtel, le Hilton. Mais curieusement cet hôtel est situé dans le quartier des Docklands, assez excentré par rapport au centre ville, ce qui nous oblige à une marche à pied de quinze minutes avec nos bagages depuis l'arrêt de bus. Par rapport à l'O2 il n'est pas très facile d'accès non plus : on doit emprunter la navette de l'hôtel puis prendre le métro à Canada Water pour une station. Sauf que la navette ne fonctionne pas la nuit... A notre arrivée à l'hôtel nous prenons possession de nos clés de chambres, et là c'est la première surprise en ouvrant la porte : la chambre qui nous est attribuée est déjà occupée et nous manquons de surprendre un couple en fâcheuse posture ! Retour à la réception, qui tente de nous trouver une autre chambre disponible, mais il n'y en a que dans l'autre partie de l'hôtel à l'opposé des chambres où se trouvent nos autres compagnons de voyage. Bon. Le souci est que la nouvelle chambre proposée n'est pas vraiment du même standing que la première que nous n'avions fait qu'entrevoir. Autre problème : nous avions demandé un lit supplémentaire pour partager la chambre à trois, mais cette requête n'a pas été suivie d'effet. En ressortant pour nous diriger vers l'O2 nous réclamons le lit supplémentaire et on nous promet que la demande sera exécutée. Sauf qu'en rentrant à quatre heures du matin après l'aftershow, le lit n'était toujours pas présent dans la chambre et il a fallut une nouvelle fois le réclamer. Autre galère, l'Hilton offre un service de ferry pour accoster de l'autre côté de la Tamise ce qui d'après un plan de ligne nous donne accès ensuite aux bateaux touristiques pour nous mener à l'O2. On se dit alors qu'une petite croisière genre VIP serait assez sympa. Mais en débarquant sur l'autre rive, on apprend qu'il faut en fait prendre le bateau à London Bridge pour trouver la ligne qui mène à North Greenwich près de l'O2. Résultat : nous sommes allés en métro. Seulement il nous a fallut 30 minutes pour trouver la bonne station. A un moment donné, on a même confondu l'ascenseur menant au métro avec l'ascenseur d'un parking pour voitures ! Décidément, on passe vraiment pour des touristes. Notre arrivée à l'O2 Arena Dès la sortie du métro, d'agréables publicités pour les concerts nous accueillent ce qui est de bon augure. On marche ensuite sur environ 200 mètres jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Notre premier objectif est de récupérer nos billets. Le point de récupération est situé à l'extérieur sur la gauche, c'est assez rapide. Il est aussi possible d'acheter des billets pour le concert du soir même au guichet situé à l'intérieur, j'y reviendrai dans le rapport sur le deuxième soir. Les places pour l'aftershow à l'Indigo2 sont récupérables à un guichet spécifique, il faut donc faire deux fois la queue ce qui est parfois une sérieuse perte de temps. L'intérieur de l'O2 Arena est impressionnant : c'est comme une ville dans la ville ! On y trouve des bars, des restaurants, un complexe de cinéma, une plage (!), différents services, le tout au milieu d'un décor futuriste et flambant neuf. Un immense stand de merchandising est proposé dans le grand hall du complexe. Il est intéressant de savoir que ce stand est encore ouvert assez tard après le spectacle, donc pas besoin de s'encombrer de sacs pendant le show. En revanche, le stand ferme vers 01h00 donc si ont se rend à l'aftershow il faut faire ses courses entre le show et l'aftershow, ce qui n'est pas génial car on se retrouve alors au bout de la file d'attente. Sinon il est possible de déambuler un peu partout dans le hall du O2 avant de passer la sécurité pour entrer dans la salle principale. La sécurité à l'entrée de la grande salle est relativement sommaire : on nous demande juste si on porte un appareil photo. Quelques sacs sont fouillés mais il n'y a pas de fouille au corps. C'est à cet instant qu'on nous remet le CD de ''Planet Earth''. On monte ensuite un grand escalator qui mène soit aux lower tier, soit, en poursuivant l'escalator, aux blocs situés en hauteur. A cet endroit se trouvent encore des restaurants (type sandwicherie) et des bars. On nous a indiqué qu'à cet endroit c'est moins cher que dans les restaurants situés dans le hall, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment cherché à comparer. L'entrée de notre bloc (le 102) est situé juste là. Petit tour dans la salle : la scène en forme de Symbole est impressionnante, elle est également assez haute. Les spectateurs des catégories FLOOR ou des VIP ne sont finalement pas avantagés car ils ne doivent voir qu'une partie de la scène, lorsque l'action se situe devant eux. En revanche dans les LOWER TIER comme c'est notre cas la vue est excellente sur l'ensemble de la scène, surtout sur les blocs latéraux, et même dans les places situées plus haut. Nous sommes situés au rang D soit le quatrième rang en partant de la scène. Ces places sont magnifiques: on est vraiment tout près et de plus juste à la hauteur de la scène ! Les upper tier sont aussi impressionnants, à vrai dire ils ne sont pas très loin de la scène mais ils sont très en hauteur. A noter qu'il n'est pas possible de se promener dans la salle : chaque bloc est indépendant et fermé par des barrières. Impossible de descendre dans la fosse par exemple, ou d'aller saluer un copain situé dans le bloc d'à côté. Il faut pour cela remonter dans le corridor, et arriver à passer subrepticement l'homme de sécurité planté à l'entrée de chaque bloc pour redescendre dans le bloc en question. Première partie: Mya Les lumières s'éteignent vers 20h30 et Mya entre en scène. C'est une artiste américaine (sans rapport avec Prince) née en 1978. Son plus notable succès est sa participation à la BO du film Moulin Rouge pour laquelle elle interpréta Lady Marmelade en groupe avec Christina Aguilera, Lil'Kim et P!nk, ainsi que son featuring sur le tube Ghetto Supastar (This Is What We Are). Cette poupée black à la mode R&B nous assène un show pendant 40 minutes qui est difficilement supportable. Globalement ses chansons sont sans intérêt mais en plus le son est vraiment mauvais, comme très étouffé et en même temps surchargé dans les aigus. La salle, d'ailleurs, ne répond que faiblement aux sollicitations de Mya. S'ensuit alors un break d'environ 20 minutes, le temps pour les techniciens d'enlever les instruments et de préparer ceux pour le groupe de Prince. Le show La salle s'éteint à nouveau et résonne dans l'enceinte l'intro de 1999. Prince va donc ouvrir le show de ce soir comme il l'a fait le mardi précédent. Un rideau circulaire central descend sur scène, entouré de fumée, ce qui permet à Prince d'arriver par le stage elevator de la scène. Le rideau remonte et Prince est là. La version de 1999 est jouée avec conviction : couplet + refrain puis le fameux party et mommy why does everybody '' have a bomb ?. Devant nous, l'une des Twinz secoue son corps comme un robot grippé. C'est là ou on se dit qu'il est presque dommage de connaître les set lists à l'avance, car du coup l'effet de surprise est grandement entamé. ''1999 ''en intro, ça le fait quand même ! Anecdote : à la fin du morceau Prince balance sa guitare dans les airs, en direction de son technicien qui la rattrape in extremis en poussant un énorme soupir d'exaspération, d'un air de se dire j'en ai marre de ce job, dire que je dois bichonner autant ses guitares pour qu'il les jette comme il enverrait une serviette dans la foule. Partager ce moment d'intimité à distance avec Bill m'a un peu amusé. Prince enchaîne avec ''Take Me With U, là aussi une version honnête, bien rock, bien menée même si l'ambiance dans la salle peine un peu à décoller. Comme à Montreux, ce titre est suivi par un Guitar doté de solos allongés et inspirés. On a constaté que le titre passe régulièrement en radio en Angleterre, donc le public suit le mouvement. Le début du concert est donc orienté très rock ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire même si la mauvaise qualité du son nuit toujours à l'appréciation. En effet, le son est le même que lors du show de Mya : étouffé, et en même temps saturé d'aigus. Les guitares crissent, la batterie sonne comme une casserole et la basse est noyée dans tout cela. D'autre part le volume sonore est, certainement pour répondre à de nouvelles normes européennes, loin d'être fort pour une salle de cette ampleur. Il est tout a fait possible d'être situé à quelques mètres à peine des enceintes sans se boucher les oreilles. Tout ceci allié avec une puissante climatisation fait que l'ambiance a un peu de mal à s'échauffer, du moins dans le bloc ou nous nous situions. Prince passe ensuite à Shhh, là aussi dans une version bien menée, avec de chouettes solos et de beaux jeux de lumières, mais voila: on est presque fatigués d'entendre ce morceau depuis 1994 donc on laisse passer. Next. Un mot sur le groupe : les cuivres sont le plus souvent cantonnés au rond arrière du Symbole, ou quand ils ne jouent pas sur une chanson, ils redescendent simplement sous la scène jusqu'au prochain moment où on aura besoin d'eux. On est loin de l'époque où chaque musicien devait réécrire les parties de son instrument, même s'il n'y avait pas de partie pour lui sur la chanson en cours ! La même chose se produit pour les Twinz mais cela est plus compréhensible car elles changent régulièrement de costumes. D'autres part leur présence sur scène à temps complet serait surement fatigante. De façon assez surréaliste, Marva King et Shelby Johnson ne servent pas à grand chose pendant le show à part jouer les potiches, bouger les bras et éventuellement faire quelques choeurs. Quand je pense que Prince a annulé Wendy Melvoin et Candy Dulfer parce qu'il "n'y avait pas assez de place sur scène", ça fait pleurer. Aux premiers beats de Musicology je me dis: "ça y est c'est parti", j'imagine déjà le super-jam à la Days Of Wild façon Prince & The Band. Couplet-refrain-couplet, Prince demande à Shelby de faire monter des gens sur scène pour le concours de danse. Ca s'annonce pas trop mal. Mais voila, Prince fait court et passe presque tout de suite à Play That Funky Music (White Boy) et demande "qui connait les paroles de cette chanson?", le truc habituel. Mais la fille qui va prendre le micro n'est pas n'importe qui : c'est Julia Stiles, l'actrice américaine de « la mémoire dans la peau ». Elle s'en sortira de façon assez convaincante bien qu'ayant manqué certaines paroles et raté le début. Prince la remerciera à la fin de la chanson. Elle était ce soir là accompagnée de Matt Damon, son partenaire dans le film The Bourne Ultimatum, dans les fameux "stage suite", ces petites tables violettes situées aux abords de la scène. Prince avait assisté le 15 août à la première londonienne de ce film. Concernant les mouvements de Prince sur scène, il est clair que les blocs 102 et 111 sont avantagés, les blocs situés en bout de la flèche du Symbole étant aussi intéressants mais situés plus loin même pour les LOWER TIER. Prince est souvent présent au milieu de la scène, ainsi que sur la trompette ou l'escargot du Symbole. La partie arrière du rond est le plus souvent occupée par les cuivres et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Prince ne va pas par là très souvent. La suite du concert prend la forme de Satisfied que Prince joue à cinq mètres de nous sur l'escargot, avec son éventail de mimiques et de pas de danses que nous pouvons visualiser de très près. Un solo de Maceo poursuit cette chanson. Prince poursuit alors son spectacle avec une série de tubes : Cream tout d'abord est une version sans grande surprise jouée pour le public londonien venu entendre les hits. En discutant avec les gens autour de nous, c'est manifestement ce qui est attendu. Ce qui est logique pour remplir une salle de 18 000 places pendant 21 soirs. La plupart des gens sont surpris d'entendre qu'on fait plusieurs concerts, même si cela force leur admiration. Il est donc clair que Prince a adapté son show à un public occasionnel, qui se ravit d'entendre autant de hits. Prince plaisante souvent avec cela d'ailleurs, clamant qu'il dispose de "trop de hits" ou demandant à la foule "voulez vous encore des hits?". On poursuit donc avec U Got The Look, là aussi sans grande surprise mais dotée de solos efficaces. Prince ne chante que le premier couplet et le refrain. L'ambiance dans la salle ne parvient pas vraiment à décoller bien que tout le monde soit debout, même dans les UPPER TIER. Mais bizarrement l'alchimie ne prend pas tant que ça et la salle participe modestement. Prince n'est pas particulièrement en forme, donc le show malgré une énergie évidente semble ne jamais réellement atteindre le niveau stratosphérique de shows des tournées précédentes. La suite est un 7'' là aussi joué avec conviction mais qui passe de façon presque transparente avant de basculer sur la reprise de ''Come Together par Shelby J, toujours agréable à entendre dans la patrie ayant vu naître les Beatles. Sur l'escargot les techniciens ont installé un tabouret ainsi qu'un énorme synthétiseur. On comprend alors que Prince va refaire la partie sample/piano du concert du 14/08. Là aussi en connaissant le contenu des shows à l'avance, l'effet de surprise n'y est plus mais ce moment là restera pourtant celui qui nous marquera le plus durant ce concert. Le set commence par un très bon Little Red Corvette au piano, suivi de The Beautiful Ones et Raspberry Beret pour lesquels Prince balance la séquence rythmique de boite à rythmes, ce qui a pour effet d'attiser considérablement la foule. Prince lance de la même façon l'instrumental de Soft and Wet' '''mais je ne suis pas certain que la foule l'ait reconnu, avant de passer à Sign O The Times' en clamant une nouvelle fois qu'il possède trop de hits. Prince chante le début de la chanson sur la boite à rythme en boucle, avant de continuer le blind test sur ''Pop Life là aussi chanté partiellement. Nouveau samble avec She's Always In My Hair ''et surtout ''Alphabet St, dont il chante le premier couplet, et à ce moment la foule chante avec lui. Autre tube toujours sous forme de séquence en boucle : I Wanna Be Your Lover là aussi fortement reconnu par la foule, mais après quelques mesures il passe à When Doves Cry ce qui contribue à maintenir une ambiance de folie. Il chante d'ailleurs les deux premiers vers avant de lancer le beat de Erotic City. Il revient ensuite à I Wanna Be Your Lover qu'il chante presque entièrement, en demandant au groupe de l'accompagner jusqu'à un final proche de la version de l'album ! Prince poursuit ensuite avec le groupe sur If I Was Your Girlfriend et ce morceau est un moment de choix pour ce concert. Il jette un oeil en direction de Bill, son technicien et d'un signe de la main réclame sa basse. On en vient à Black Sweat, une excellente version pour ce titre que je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais entendu en live. Le rythme est légèrement uptempo, le son de synthé électro nous transperce le crâne et du coup la version est bien meilleure que sur disque. Le seul souci est que Prince considère ce morceau comme un hit alors qu'il laissa la foule presque indifférente. Il vaut donc mieux revenir aux valeurs sures avec Kiss joué de façon honnête et sur une version assez courte (couplet + refrain, break). On enchaine avec Purple Rain mais ce soir là, la salle n'est pas dedans : les ouh-ouh-ouh bien connus sont faiblards, Prince fait ce qu'il peut et produit des solos efficaces. Fin du set. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le rappel est constitué de Let's Go Crazy dans une version déstructurée proche de celle livrée au Superbowl, en maintenant tout juste l'essentiel du morceau (les solos, les go-go-go). Cela suffit pour faire bouger de nouveau un peu la salle. Puis assez curieusement vient I Feel For You qui parvient à maintenir l'ambiance. Enfin, Controversy est un final efficace avec un mini-jam assuré par les cuivres et Prince qui lance le chant de Housequake. Les jeux de lumières sont au maxi, le truc marche à plein. Prince redescend par l'ascenseur central de la scène, et après quelques minutes les lumières se rallument et un message est diffusé, nous remerciant de notre venue et nous priant de quitter la salle. Il est 22h50, le show a duré un peu plus d'1h40. En quittant la salle, mon sentiment est partagé à propos de ce concert. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je sors ainsi d'un concert de Prince sans être totalement bouleversé par ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre. Je peux sans problème en discuter calmement avec mes compagnons, sans éprouver la moindre folie. Mais il faut replacer tout cela dans son contexte. Prince a pour mission de remplir pendant 21 soirs une salle grande comme un Bercy et demi. Au vu du prix des places, environ 45€, il était clair que ces concerts s'adressaient à un large public venu pour entendre principalement ses hits. D'autre part, Prince reste Prince et rien que sur le papier il surclasse ses concurrents. Qui d'autre est capable d'aligner un aussi grand nombre de tubes, et de passer du rock au funk à la pop en passant par le jazz? Qui d'autre est capable de mener une salle aussi bien, tout en chantant, dansant, jouant de la guitare et de la basse divinement? A ce titre, Prince reste dans le Top 5 des artistes les plus intéressants à voir en live sur cette planète. Mais pour un vieux routard comme moi, ce show, malgré son intéressante scène en forme de symbole lumineux, me semble loin des références que sont Sign O The Times ou Lovesexy. Prince paraît fatigué de jouer ses hits même s'il continue d'y mettre de la conviction en grand professionnel qu'il est. Mais on sent qu'il ne s'éclate vraiment que lors des aftershows, ce que la prestation du lendemain nous confirmera largement. Ce sentiment est, probablement, du aussi à notre connaissance du monde princier. Le fait qu'on suive son activité, qu'on connaisse maintenant à l'avance les sets lists (pour avoir étudié les précédents shows), le fait de disposer d'enregistrements des shows de Las Vegas avec le même groupe... tout ceci annihile l'effet de surprise. Ah, comme parfois j'aimerais revenir dans le monde naïf des années 80, où alors petit adolescent je prenait claque sur claque à chaque sortie de single :) Allez, on a tout de même passé un bon concert et maintenant reste à savoir à quelle sauce nous seront mangés à l'aftershow. L'aftershow au club Indigo² Nous sortons de l'O2 Arena calmement et faisons un tour dehors histoire d'échanger nos impressions sur le concert. Quand on se décide à rejoindre la file d'attente pour entrer à l'IndigO2, on se rend compte que celle-ci est déjà très importante : elle va jusque dehors et fait même plusieurs méandres à l'extérieur ! Mais finalement tout le monde a pu entrer sans problème, les billets étant vendus à l'avance et la salle étant relativement petite comparée à celle de l'Arena. La salle du bas était pleine seulement aux deux tiers. La partie haute (les balcons) était quasiment déserte ! Cela peut paraître surprenant, mais il est vrai que les aftershows n'intéressent généralement que les fans "hardcore", la plupart des spectateurs se contentant largement du show principal. De plus les billets étaient vendus à l'avance et à cette heure il n'y a plus de billeterie. La salle est petite, bien disposée et on voit bien de partout. Il y a une fosse, et juste derrière une partie un peu surélevée. Le DJ de la salle balance une série de tueries funk qui nous maintiennent éveillés et font bouger nos jambes. Je croise beaucoup de personnes du forum Schkopi dans la salle. Après un peu d'attente, on commence à voir les musiciens du band dans la salle, les uns après les autres : Shelby passe du côté du bar du fond, Renato est signalé un peu plus loin, tiens voila Morris Hayes qui croise mon chemin. Poignée de main, petite discussion fort sympathique (pour l'anecdote la semaine de relâche à venir il prévoit d'emmener sa femme à Eurodisney), je demande s'ils jouent ce soir, "c'est probable" me dit-il. Hum... quelques instants plus tard, je croise Maceo a qui je pose la même question. Sa réponse : "oui! " avant d'ajouter "...peut être!". Bref je crois en fait qu'ils n'en savent pas plus que nous, ou alors ils entretiennent le mystère mais c'est peu probable en général ils donnent des infos assez sures. En tous cas derrière le rideau noir cachant la scène, cela s'active et on arrive à voir que les instruments sont déjà en grande partie installés. Avec nos voisins immédiats on hypothèse sur la possibilité d'un after en suivant les allées et venues de Bill, le guitar tech de Prince. L'attente se poursuit jusqu'au moment où le rideau s'ouvre et Mike Philips se présente au micro. Il va mener le groupe une partie de la soirée, en tous cas sur le jam du début. Bien sur on attend tous Prince, donc on patiente en suivant les solos de Maceo et des différents membres du groupe tour à tour mis à contribution. Le son du Club IndigO2 est magnifique, rien à voir avec l'Arena. C'est assez fort et chaque instrument s'entend distinctement, je me souviens encore des coups de cymbales de Cora Coleman-Dunham qui me transperçaient la tête. Il semble que la star ne daigne pas se montrer tout de suite, ce qui peut correspondre à une sorte de tradition des concerts funk, lorsque le groupe seul chauffe la salle. Le groupe continue donc sans son leader avec des titres de Maceo, dont Shake Everything You've Got avec des chants de Get Up, Stand Up de Bob Marley au vocoder. Très souvent, les musiciens jettent d'inquiets coups d'oeil du côté gauche de la scène, là ou se situent les coulisses et très vraisemblablement Prince. On se dit que son entrée est alors imminente. Mais c'est Marva King qui revient sur scène et qui démarre Tell Me Something Good de Chaka Khan, une version bien groovy et efficace. Pour dire que vraiment les trucs changent au dernier moment, le groupe avait en fait commencé à jouer l'intro de Love Is A Losing Game d'Amy Winehouse quand Maceo, sorti de scène un instant, revient pour demander au groupe de s'arrêter progressivement. C'est alors que Marva King pris le lead pour Tell Me Something Good. A cet instant, cette anecdote me réconforte car manifestement, c'est bien Prince qui dirige tout depuis les coulisses. Mais quand viendra-t-il donc sur scène? On en revient à nouveau à entendre un morceau de Maceo, Uptown Up pour patienter. Le groove est bon, les NPG sont en pleine forme. J'ai même changé d'avis depuis Montreux à propos de CC Dunham dont le jeu de batterie m'a semblé excellent cette fois-ci. Bien qu'elle ait un jeu assez binaire parfois, elle ne cesse d'ajouter de petits trucs ici ou là. Désolé je ne suis pas très technique en batterie, mais j'ai bien observé ces petits détails. A un moment donné, les musiciens de Mya sont venus sur scène et il y eut un duel de batterie entre Cora et la batteur de Mya. En revanche Joshua le bassiste est sans grande personnalité, il ne se met pratiquement jamais en avant bien qu'il joue correctement. On revient alors à Love Is A Losing Game, chanté par Shelby J., c'est une version correcte et encore une fois on patiente pour Prince. Après plusieurs solos de membres du groupe puis un court break, Shelby enchaîne avec Crazy de Gnarls Barkley qui permet à la foule de participer même si la présence de ce morceau est toujours discutable. En tout cas, ça joue bien donc pas de souci. A noter pendant ce morceau des chants de One Nation Under A Groove au vocoder par Mike Philips et un teasing de Chelsea Rodgers ''par Shelby.'' L'heure tourne et on se pose pas mal de questions : le maître va-t-il venir ou non? D'après nos infos l'IndigO2 ferme à 3h00 et il ne reste que peu de temps. A 2h20 après la fin de Crazy un jam a lieu entre les NPG et une partie du groupe de Mya, puis tout le monde sort de scène et cela semble définitivement être terminé. Mais dix minutes plus tard, on retrouve à nouveau Mike Phillips et Greg Boyer sur scène, et de nouveaux instruments sont en train d'être installés. La déception n'est que plus grande lorsqu'on s'aperçoit que ce sont en fait les musiciens de Mya qui s'installent, et que l'on reconnaît ses deux choristes et ses deux danseurs ! S'ensuit alors un court set de Mya d'environ 15 minutes sans aucun rapport avec sa prestation dans la grande salle, et du coup est bien meilleur ! A croire que ce n'est pas la même artiste. Cependant la pilule de l'absence de Prince est amère, et on se disait encore que si Prince faisait comme à l'aftershow donné par Nikka Costa quelques semaines plus tôt, c'est à dire venir jouer seulement 2 minutes 30, on le remercierait quand même. Mais finalement l'IndigO2 fermera ses portes sans que nous ayons entrevu Prince. Bien entendu dans un premier temps nous sommes déçus par cette absence, mais avec le recul il ne faut pas prendre cela de cette façon. Il faut considérer que nous avons été chanceux d'avoir ce jam des NPG car on aurait très bien pu ne rien avoir du tout, comme cela s'est passé le week end précédent. Le set des NPG était particulièrement agréable, et les musiciens semblent heureux d'être sur scène et d'être ensemble. Le principal, c'est que nous ayons reçu de la bonne musique ! Bus de nuit En sortant du complexe O2 nous nous dirigeons vers la station de métro, évidemment fermée. Une très longue file d'attente s'est formée pour les taxis bien qu'il n'y en ait encore aucun en vue ! Nous décidons de prendre le bus de nuit n°188 censé, d'après notre plan, nous ramener à l'hôtel bien que nous ayons encore un changement ensuite pour le bus n°381. Un 188 est déjà stationné lorsque nous arrivons à l'arrêt, mais il est bondé. Une bagarre a même lieu sur le pont supérieur du bus entre deux personnes fortement alcoolisées. La police est déjà là, et emmène au poste un jeune fauteur de trouble. Finalement, quelques personnes supplémentaires pourront embarquer dans le bus mais pas nous. Aux vues de l'heure, je comprends en fait qu'il s'agit du bus de l'horaire précédent qui n'était toujours pas parti ! Normalement un autre 188 doit arriver dans les cinq minutes, et c'est bien le cas. Cette fois, nous sommes dans les premiers donc nous embarquons. Dans le bus, nous sommes un peu éparpillés mais assis. Un anglais visiblement éméché s'assoit à côté de moi. A chaque virage, je crains qu'il ne vomisse sur mes genoux tellement il semble chanceler. Je n'ose même pas engager la conversation avec lui de peur de le troubler. Mais mes camarades m'interpellent alors: "à quel arrêt doit on descendre?" me demandent-ils. Je réponds "Surrey Quays !" en maugréant doucement. C'est alors que l'anglais se réveille: "vous venez d'où pour voir Prince?". Après lui avoir répondu, il me pose l'inévitable question: "pour voir combien de concerts?". Je lui réponds: deux ce week end, puis un en septembre. Il me dit "je vais voir les 21 concerts !" en me regardant de travers d'un oeil à la fois blafard et orgeuilleux. D'un air de ne pas trop y croire, je lui dit "ah, vraiment?". Il me détaille alors sa réflexion: "imagine que Prince fasse 21 concerts à Paris, combien de concerts choisirais-tu de voir?". Je lui réponds: "probablement une dizaine". Il me dit: "si tu es comme moi un fan depuis plus de 20 ans, je ne pense pas que tu pourras rester chez toi le samedi soir à regarder un série pourrie à la TV alors que tu sais que Prince joue à 2 kilomètres de là !". Il ajoute : "franchement, le prix des places est très abordable pour nous. Et j'habite vraiment à côté. Donc j'ai décidé de faire les 21 soirs... y compris les soirées d'aftershow !". C'est à ce moment que mes compagnons sursautent: "On vient de passer Surrey Quays !" s'exclame l'un d'eux. "Tu en es sur ?" répond l'autre, "je ne sais pas". On hésite trois secondes et on décide d'appuyer sur le bouton pour demander l'arrêt. Mais le bus continue sa course dans un Londres nocturne et déserté. Il nous laissera à l'arrêt suivant, après quelques minutes de trajet supplémentaires. On descend prestement. Nous voila perdus au milieu de nulle part. A gauche, une immense zone commerciale ou artisanale, déserte et pas franchement engageante. A droite, un quartier résidentiel endormi. On décide dans un premier temps de rebrousser chemin pour retrouver la station Surrey Quays, où on doit prendre la correspondance pour le bus n°381. Mais le 188 ayant fait de multiples détours cela s'avère presque impossible. On envisage de prendre un taxi, mais les rares que nous voyons passer sont déjà occupés. Si notre périple peut sembler manquer de préparation, j'avais tout de même avec moi l'arme imparable : un récepteur GPS couplé en Bluetooth avec mon téléphone mobile. Oui n'oublions pas qu'en 2007 il n'y avait pas encore d'iPhone et ce type d'équipement était assez rare. J'utilise ce GPS en général dans la voiture, avec des cartes TomTom Mobile stockées dans mon téléphone. J'avais prévu avant le voyage de charger les cartes de Londres dessus. En quelques secondes, le temps de la géolocalisation, il nous indique notre position et le chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel. Nous sommes à une distance de 1,8 km ce qui est largement faisable à pied. Et nous voilà donc à marcher en groupe dans les rues désertes de la banlieue de Londres, à quatre heures du matin. Environ une demi-heure plus tard nous arrivons à l'hôtel. En arrivant dans la chambre, comme décrit plus haut dans cet article, le lit supplémentaire que nous avions demandé était toujours manquant. De plus, pas de connexion Wi-fi dans la chambre ! Un comble pour un quatre étoiles quand on sait que tous les hôtels Formule 1 de France et de Navarre proposent ce service. Bref, j'ai du descendre au bar restaurant pour pouvoir me connecter et envoyer mes premières impressions sur la soirée sur le forum Schkopi. C'est alors que j'ai vu passer les membres du personnel de l'hôtel dans le couloir, en poussant un lit sur roulettes et en maugréant à propos de ces fichus français qui réclament un lit à quatre heures et demi du matin ! Une fois remonté dans la chambre, on se prépare pour aller dormir, et nous éteignons la lumière à 04h45... la suite est à lire dans l'article sur le concert du 18 août 2007 ! Setlist du show Intro UK Hall Of Fame 1999 Take Me With U Guitar Shhh Musicology Play That Funky Music Satisfied Cream U Got The Look 7 Come Together {Piano set} Little Red Corvette (1st line) Diamonds & Pearls (1st verse) The Beautiful Ones (1st verse) Raspberry (sample/ 1st verse) Soft And Wet (sample) Sign 'O' The Times (sample/tease/1st verse) Pop Life (sample/1st verse) She's Always In My Hair (sample) Alphabet St. (sample/1st verse) I Wanna Be Your Lover (sample/tease) When Doves Cry (sample/1st verse) Erotic City (sample) I Wanna Be Your Lover (full instrumentation) If I Was Your Girlfriend Black Sweat Kiss Purple Rain {encore} Let's Go Crazy I Feel For You Controversy (feat. Housequake) Set list aftershow 01:15 - 02:20 Instrumental Jam/Circle In Round Davis incl. Get Up, Stand Up Marley Shake Everything You've Got Parker Tell Me Something Good Khan (Marva King) Uptown Up Parker Love Is A Losing Game Winehouse (Shelby) Crazy Barkley incl One Nation Under A Groove Funkadelic (Shelby/Mike P) Musiciens: Cora Coleman Dunham : batterie Josh Dunham : basse Renato Neto : claviers Morris Hayes : claviers Shelby Johnson : vocal, tamborine, percussions Marva King : vocals Maceo Parker : saxophone Greg Boyer : trombone Mike Philips : saxophone & vocoder William Lee Hogan : trompette Catégorie:Mes concerts Catégorie:2007